<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Dance by mikashisui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137970">The First Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikashisui/pseuds/mikashisui'>mikashisui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, First Dance, I have nothing else to say, Illumi in a dress, Just two clowns in love, Love Confession, M/M, Shy Hisoka, Shy Illumi, Soft murderers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikashisui/pseuds/mikashisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka asks Illumi for a dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdddd/gifts">mirdddd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was randomly thinking about the ball dance scene from the 2015 live action Cinderella movie one day and so I wanted to read about Illumi in a dress, dancing with Hisoka.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoys! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Illu, may I have this dance?"</p><p> </p><p>The magician asked, figure bowing, revealing lighter ginger curls, one hand, flourishing like a poisonous flower, lips, curled upwards, and eyes, hopeful as he waited for a response.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin looked down, gaze always so illegible, and nodded slightly, taking in the hand, allowing palms to meet each other's warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Both walked towards the dance floor, ignoring the gasps and the stares and the murmurs and the wonders.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait."</p><p> </p><p>The assassin spoke again, leaning in, whispering in the man's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot dance."</p><p> </p><p>He confessed, gaze averting before the magician could catch his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I will lead the way. Trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka chuckled, hand closing around the man's small waist. Illumi tensed under his touch, and the slight movement of his eyebrows showed an evident feeling of discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not be dancing anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Illumi, I need you to trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka stared at the man, into pools of nothingness that kept the darkest of secrets.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin's matt eyes reflected the depths of hell, and they were so obscure, that it felt as if glass bottles of dark ink had suddenly shattered, staining milky tiles and spreading, with no intentions of ever reaching an end.</p><p> </p><p>There was no reaction for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>The magician felt the assassin's muscles slowly loosen up afterwards, and a small nod of head was all it took for both men to start moving.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka understood then, that he had never known what true magic was, because beneath the crepuscule lights of the room, Illumi danced ever so beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin's body swirled, and the lacy ends of his burgundy dress followed its movements like waves of blood crashing onto pale sand. His chignon loosened, revealing moonlight locks, cascading over his silhouette like midnight curtains, tips scintillating like pieces of shattered crystals. His porcelain skin glistened under faint lights, almost blinding the other, and his eyes closed, eyelashes sparkling as they fell on this cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi's silent steps spoke volumes, but Hisoka was yet to understand them.</p><p> </p><p>A spin. The magician breathed in the smell of vanilla and mint as strands of raven hair bloomed around them.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you couldn't dance."</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka murmured when he was close enough to the man, and caught a glimpse of the faintest of smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps I lied."</p><p> </p><p>"What was the reason?"</p><p> </p><p>Hands secured around the man's small waist, Illumi flew in the air with a silent gasp, and landed back on the ground with a graceful thud.</p><p> </p><p>"I was nervous."</p><p> </p><p>"How surprising. I never thought a professional assassin would be nervous dancing around others."</p><p> </p><p>Their pace quickened.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's not it. It's not because of them."</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka's eyebrows rose in question as he continued guiding the man in their dance. Illumi wasn't looking at him anymore, attention entirely focused elsewhere. Still, he spoke, and Hisoka was able to hear the words despite their heavy breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because of you. You are my first dance."</p><p> </p><p>The room filled with chatters, faint noises of laughters, and the occasional creaks of heels and leather shoes on marble floors, suddenly turned quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Because all Illumi could feel then, was Illumi.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the man's steps and the fabric of his gown brushing against his own attire, the man's warmth through the grasp of their hands, and when they were close enough, chest on chest, the magician could feel the assassin's beating pulse and their intertwined heartbeats dancing together on their own, in a pool of passion, and sweet melodies.</p><p> </p><p>They danced, until their last breaths, until the magical dance came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>Both men were still catching their breaths when Hisoka noticed Illumi's frown, confusion threatening to take over his soft features.</p><p> </p><p>"Hisoka."</p><p> </p><p>He spoke, and his name had sounded like a prayer. The magician's tone came out as hopeful, pitiful even.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Illumi took a small step forward, as if they weren't so close already, and Hisoka swore he would melt from the sudden rush of heat. The assassin was the one opening his palm this time and slowly, he laid it on the magician's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you feel it too?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-What?"</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka gulped, pathetically, before finally catching the man's gleaming eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That."</p><p> </p><p>Illumi's finger poked the man's chest over and over again, frown worsening.</p><p> </p><p>"This."</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka understood then, that their dance had been a silent confession.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel it too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>